A New Me
by ByakurenBreak
Summary: Kaito is abused everyday by Meiko, Rin, Len and Miku. He begs Master to Uninstall him, but Master tells Kaito that he can make him into a new Kaito. He agrees. But how will everyone else react? *Black Rock Shooter, & GLaDOS gueststar!* rated K for mild language


**A New Me**

**I do NOT own Vocaloid or Black Rock Shooter.**

It all started when Kaito was beaten up by Meiko, bullied by Rin and Len, and ignored by Miku as usual. He couldn't stand his life. His song, Uninstall, didn't mean anything. He didn't want to kill his family, or anyone for that matter. Kaito kept the secret that he actually wanted to kill _himself._ Not that it would matter to anyone but his fans, if he even had any.

He was passionately in love with Miku, but all she saw in him was an ice cream-loving pervert. He didn't try to be like that, but nobody would listen to him. Whenever Miku and Kaito sang a love song together, Kaito meant his lyrics, but Miku was only singing.

Meiko, who was supposedly his female counterpart, beat him up whenever he tried to do something nice for Miku. Even when he got her leek flavored stuff at the store, Meiko didn't care.

As for Rin and Len, they treated Kaito like he was a worthless freak. They wouldn't help him with anything, even he asked politely. They may have been younger, but he couldn't stand their abuse. What was worse, Len was always flirting with Miku.

"I don't want this life anymore." Kaito thought. "I want different outfits so people don't think I'm a total perv. I want to look handsome than this pathetic hairstyle and body. I want people who care about me. I want friends."

Kaito told Master everything that was bothering him. He scratched his head. "How about this? I'll uninstall you, and then I'll make you into a new Kaito by Re-installing you. I'll give you many clothes; I'll give you better looks, the whole package. I'll start in 24 hours. That will be enough to say goodbye. They will never see the old you again. And you will still have your memory of them."

Kaito found this saddening, but he said the three words that would change everyone's life.

"It's a deal."

He had no idea how to say goodbye, but he remembered in Regret Message, Rin used a wish in a message to communicate with Len. He'd write a message to everyone. This is what it said;

_Everyone,_

_I'm sorry to tell you, but you won't ever see "me" again. I'm getting uninstalled in 24 hours, and be turned back into a new Kaito. I figured that it would be enough time to say my special goodbye to everyone, starting with Meiko._

_Meiko, you've given me nothing but grief ever since I've been created. You may be my female counterpart, but you've never cared for me at all. Just kicking, punching, throwing, everything. I've never wanted to say it to you, but since you won't see the old me ever again, I might as well say it right now. I hate life with you. The next one will be better, hopefully._

_Rin, Len, I think that you've never liked me from the start. Yes, I like ice cream. Yes, I often wear nothing but a scarf, but that doesn't mean you can bully me over that. Being squashed by your "Roda-Rolla" counts as bullying me. I am sick and tired of your hatred against me. I'd bet a trillion yen that you__**wouldn't**__cry a__**single**__tear when I'll be gone. And Len, stick with Neru. She likes you more than her cellphone._

_Miku, Ever since you were created, I've always thought you were BEAUTIFUL. I've never been able to call you that because I was afraid of Meiko, and you. You were the only one I liked in this "Loving" family. You're kind, you're smart, you're cute…wait, what am I saying? Beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. I'm sorry for everything I've done to make you uncomfortable. I never tried to be perverted. You will meet a better me in the future. All the solos that I sang in our love songs were all meant for you. You may not feel the same for me, but…__**Daisuki.**____I said it. I love you with all my kokoro._

_Well, it's been a living hell for me. Everyone had made my heart scream "Itai" everyday. I hope this is worth it._

_Sayonara, mina._

_Kaito._

Kaito was gone by the time everyone saw his message. All of their reactions went like this;

Meiko went in her room to find an envelope on her bed. She thought it was an announcement from master. She thought wrong. She was silent for three minutes before dropping the note, and going on her knees. "Did I really make him feel like this? What have I done? Doshite?"

Rin and Len stared at the note. Len was frozen, surprised that his only brother would do something so serious. Rin's eyes swelled up in tears. She put her head on the bed and cried. "It's not fair! If he had just talked to us, then we would've stopped! Now Kaito Onii-chan's gone!" she sobbed. Len hugged Rin. "I'm so sorry, Rin. But thanks to him, I found out why Neru has been acting so shy around me."

Miku read the whole note three times, almost not believing it. Kaito loved her? He wasn't being a pervert? Why the hell did he act like one towards her? The thought of him gone… it was too much for her to take. She screamed and cried in her pillow. "Kaito… this can't be happening! Please let it be not true!"

All the Vocaloids gathered in their backyards to give each other all the comfort they could give. Even Haku, Neru, BRS girls and the Utauloids showed up. They all said one nice thing about Kaito.

Meiko: "He was very kind to everyone."

Rin and Len: "He always got us orange and banana ice cream."

Luka: "He sounded good with me when we sang songs together."

Teto: "I liked the idea of us getting paired up by fangirls."

Ted: "He was fun to be around."

Ritsu: "His naked scarf pose always made me laugh."

Momo: "He made me feel more confident about myself."

Defoko: "He never had anything bad to say."

SeeU: "He was very trustworthy."

Aoki: "His ice cream obsession was cute."

Neru: "He confessed to Len for me."

Haku: "He was very talented."

Miki: "He was so handsome."

Yuki: "I liked him."

Lily: "He cheered everyone on."

Kyoteru: "He knew how to party."

Gumi: "He was special."

Gakupo: "He was my best friend."

Dell: "He made me feel special."

Sora: "He was a role model."

Kaiko: "He was the best brother anyone could ask for."

Black Rock Shooter: "He could make any girl's heart feel like this." *Flame shoots from eye*

GLaDOS: "His eyes were so gorgeous, I almost felt like I wanted to be a good person."

Miku: "I was secretly in love with him, even though I never told him."

Everyone joined hands. Meiko said "Now that he's starting over, we need to treat him like he is all those nice things we said about him."

_**Two Days Later**_

"Hey guys. I'm home." A certain bluenette walked in the door. He was different. His hairstyle, his body, and his attitude were changed. He still liked ice cream, and still was a little perverted, but Kaito was new and refreshed.

To his surprise, however, Miku greeted him with a huge glomping hug, and a tender kiss on the lips. "We missed you so bad! I'm sorry for what I have done!"

"It's alright, Miku, sweetie." Kaito replied. "at least now I have different outfits instead of the same one I wore 365 days a year."

Each Vocaloid in the family made a promise to Kaito.

Meiko: "I promise I'll go easier on you."

Rin and Len: "We promise that we won't treat you like nothing."

Miku: "I promise to listen to what you say, so that when you say something that seems perverted, I'll pay attention to what you are really trying to say."

Kaito smiled.

_This is it._

Hey guys, Got any requests on what Vocaloid couple I should write a fanfic about? Review!

Love, ByakurenBreak.


End file.
